


Пингвин и мистер Поттер

by fadetoblack (Khabus), fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Пингвин-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khabus/pseuds/fadetoblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Северус решительно не находил в пингвинах ничего прекрасного и величественного. Потому что сам был пингвином.





	Пингвин и мистер Поттер

Тот, кто описывал прекрасных величественных птиц, сравнивал строгость их оперения с пошитым на заказ у лучшего портного фраком, тот никогда не видел пингвинов Гумбольдта. Розовые кожистые перепонки на ластах, покрытых серыми плешками пигментых пятен, огромный горбоносый клюв с розовыми полосками, россыпь мелких, напоминающих пуговицы черных клякс на белоснежной грудке — Северус решительно не находил в этом ничего прекрасного и величественного. Ему казалось, что сам неведомый пингвинам Гумбольдт был бы с ним солидарен и глубоко несчастен оттого, что его именем названо нечто настолько невразумительное. Северус, во всяком случае, был совершенно точно несчастен. Потому что сам был пингвином.  
  
Северус ненавидел пингвинов. Они раздражали его всем: лоснящимися боками, переваливающейся походкой и клювами, выхватывающими салаку, на которую уже нацелился он сам. В брачный период самцы орали так, что закладывало уши, а потом уже едва вылупившийся из яиц молодняк писком довершал звуковую атаку. Но больше всего пингвины выводили Северуса явной склонностью к моногамии, а огромный искривленный нос не оставлял ему никаких шансов. Северус ненавидел пингвинов, и это было абсолютно взаимно.  
  
Впрочем, людей он тоже недолюбливал, справедливо считая, что только полный идиот мог додуматься до содержания столь разношерстной колонии всего в двух вольерах.   
  
Скалистые хохлатые, невзлюбившие Северуса чуть ли не со дня вылупления из яйца, повадились отбивать у него любимую салаку, оставляя ненавистный мелкий криль. Этих растрепанных коренастых птиц Северус окрестил мародерами и сбегал от них при первой же возможности в облюбованное им укрытие между стеной и наваленной грудой камней. И сидел до темноты, когда посетители расходились, а после ухода уборщика гасли мерцающие лампы дневного света. Иногда к нему, смешно переваливаясь на коротких ногах, присоединялась Лили. И тогда Северус ненавидел пингвинов чуть меньше.  
  
Северус был единственным на весь зоопарк гумбольдтовым пингвином. Неудивительно, что никто из сородичей так и не проникся его трубным криком, а Лили предпочла этого взъерошенного Поттера, ударом головы повалившего Северуса на спину и заставившего позорно дрыгать лапами в воздухе на потеху равнодушным сородичам. Наблюдать за копуляцией счастливого соперника, балансирующего на спине Лили, Северус посчитал ниже своего достоинства и забился в самую глубокую нишу, где просидел два дня, отказываясь от еды — жить после такого не хотелось совершенно. На третий день к нему, с трудом взбираясь на груду камней, приковылял старый Альбус, держащий в клюве огромную рыбину, и, проклекотав что-то ободрительное, нырнул в воду. Рыбина осталась у Северуса. И настоящее уже не казалось настолько противным.  
  
Про Альбуса и его чудачества рассказывали разное. Например, что когда-то давно у него была большая семья, но потом один из киперов — так люди называли работников зоопарка, ухаживавших за животными, — попытался украсть одно яйцо, и отец Альбуса, старый очковый пингвин по имени Персиваль, перекусил тому несколько пальцев. А еще — Северус в такие моменты даже задерживал дыхание, жадно вслушиваясь,— кипер по имени Хагрид, поливая пингвинов прохладной водой из шланга, рассказывал напарнику, что у Альбуса никогда не было подруги, зато был Геллерт, с которым они вместе высиживали камни вместо яиц.   
  
Геллерта потом отселили в вольер напротив, в котором наслаждалась жизнью пара желтоглазых хойхо: Люциус и Нарцисса. Там же, за стеклом, высиживали яйцо за яйцом Молли и Артур, взявшие курс на восстановление популяции пингвинов Шлегеля, да безумными красными глазами хлопала самка макарони по имени Сивилла. Геллерт, к слову, довольно быстро куда-то исчез, а Альбус тронулся умом и начал высиживать камни, а потом неожиданно взял на себя заботу о потомстве и организацию детского сада. Ради всеобщего блага, конечно же.  
  
Северус, тоскливо ковыряя недоеденный салачий хвост, страдал от безысходной унизительности собственного положения. И без того едва теплящаяся надежда на взаимность угасла под тяжестью мясистой тушки Поттера, топчущего Лили возле нового уютного гнезда. Вольер еще сильнее напоминал тюрьму, а надменный Малфой за стеклом качал белобрысой головой и сменял Нарциссу, высиживая яйцо, словно издеваясь над одиночеством и ненужностью Северуса. Так прошло несколько недель. Все были заняты собой, даже растрепанный Поттер носился от гнезда к кормушке и обратно, забыв про своих мародеров. Лили же, напротив, появлялась там очень редко.   
  
И Северус решил сбежать.  
  
Ночами он стачивал клюв о пластиковую дверь вольера, выламывая кусок за кусочком, расширяя крошечный скол. Бежать, бежать из этого царства всеобщей любви и показного чадолюбия, бежать на волю — туда, где никто не будет ограничивать его, где ни один Поттер не посмеет покуситься ни на его пищу, ни на его пару. И вот однажды, когда пластик хрустнул особенно громко, Северус поднажал боком на покрытую сетью трещин панель и вывалился в царство свободы — благословенный коридор, соединяющий технические помещения с вольерами.  
Не дыша, боясь спугнуть собственное счастье, с колотившимся сердцем он стоял, расставив перепончатые лапы посреди коридора, и вдыхал резкий острый запах дезинфицирующего средства. Где-то совсем рядом раздались шаги. Северус, вжавшись спиной в пожарный рукав, застыл в ужасе — эту шаркающую походку он узнал бы из тысячи. По коридору, развозя грязь плохо отжатой шваброй, ковылял Питер Петтигрю. Тот самый кипер с прокушенными пальцами.  
  
Все пингвины боялись его. Даже Альбус никогда не подходил к кормушке, если Петтигрю приносил рыбу и косился на изуродованные скрюченные отростки, выглядывающие из-под опущенной манжеты. Сейчас манжету обвивал толстый черный жгут. Петтигрю, резко остановившись, внимательно посмотрел на треснувший пластик двери, ведущей в пингвиний вольер, и опустил руку вниз, почти касаясь ею покрытого разводами пола. Жгут плавно перетек на пол, поднял треугольную головку и уставился двумя крошечными черными глазками прямо на Северуса.  
  
Тот, повинуясь невесть откуда взявшемуся первобытному инстинкту, шлепнулся брюхом на мокрый пол, и, оттолкнувшись лапами, влетел прямо в пингвиний вольер, разбрызгивая грязь, и затих, больно ударившись о камень. В соседнем вольере истошно закричала Сивилла, и это было последним, что слышал Северус перед тем, как потерял сознание.  
  


***

  
  
  
Уже потом, когда отлежавшийся под наблюдением ветеринаров Северус вернулся в вольер, постаревший за эти несколько недель Альбус провел его туда, где среди разбросанных камней и веток лежали осколки скорлупы. Разоренное гнездо пугало, царапало сердце — так неправильно, так не должно быть. Но там, на вершине груды камней, Северус кричал громко, горько, оплакивал потерю — Альбус молчал, изредка похлопывая себя крыльями по худым бокам. А потом, горестно вскрикнув, нырнул в воду.  
  
Северус последовал за ним. Жизнь продолжалась.  
  
Уже потом, перебирая воспоминания, словно разноцветную гальку, Северус не мог не восхититься упорством, с которым Альбус, поблескивая хитрыми глазками-пуговками, вытаскивал его и заставлял принимать участие в жизни их нехитрого социума. Социум, к слову, после гибели Поттера, казалось, напрочь забыл о том, как отбирал у Северуса рыбу, да и про дрыгающиеся в воздухе лапы тоже не вспоминал. Его боялись, понял позже Северус. Все, даже самые крохотные, едва вылупившиеся из яйца птенцы, знали, кто, пусть и случайно, впустил змею.   
  
Но никто не посмел возразить, когда Альбусу вздумалось переложить на него часть полномочий. Одного взгляда черных глаз Северуса хватало, чтобы птенцы замирали, словно загипнотизированные — и поэтому родители недоразумений всячески задабривали нового воспитателя. На открытый конфликт не выходил никто.  
  
И только Северусу стало казаться, что жизнь, пнув побольнее, начала разворачиваться к нему лицом, мироздание преподнесло ему сюрприз. Хагрид, громкоголосый косматый великан, шагнул в вольер и разжал похожий на огромный валун кулак. В кулаке копошилось что-то серое, пушистое и восторженно попискивающее.  
Гарри, чудом выживший после нападения змеи птенец Лили и Поттера, вернулся в вольер.  
  
— Ишь как, — вздохнул Хагрид. — Впустил кто-то змею, Питер не досмотрел, что ли. Хотя он вашего брата давно не любит, может, сам он. Так она по гнездам поползла, яйца искать, гадина ядовитая. Хорошо, хоть этого спасли, да, Северус?  
  
Северус молча посмотрел на копошащийся у лап Альбуса комок пуха и обреченно вздохнул.  
  
Сначала, конечно, он не был никаким Гарри. Северус, скривив от омерзения каждую ворсинку внутренней поверхности клюва, вслушивался в звуки, издаваемые пушистым недоразумением. Недоразумение попискивало «гр-ри, гр-ри», крутилось вокруг него переваливающимся круглым шариком, норовило то и дело прикоснуться и вносило хаос везде, куда ступали его крошечные ласты. Недоразумение напоминало Поттера, которого Северус имел несчастье лицезреть чуть ли не со дня появления на свет, было таким же настырным, коренастым и прожорливым. Поэтому Северус не раздумывал, как назвать птенца. Так Гр-ри стал Недоразумением.   
  
Недоразумение невозмутимо теребило его подпушек, требовало еды и тепла. Альбус, посмеиваясь, наблюдал издалека за тем, как Северус с несчастным видом тащился к кормушке, набирал полный клюв рыбы и выплевывал содержимое уже около гнезда. Недоразумение, радостно попискивая, набрасывалось на рыбу и хлопало себя по наливающимся бокам смешными короткими крыльями.  
  
Северус бесился до кровавых глаз.  
  
Окрепнув, Недоразумение вразвалочку добиралось до кормушки самостоятельно, шурудило там клювом и тащило салаку покрупнее Северусу. Сам же птенец, предпочитавший криль, возвращался обратно и наедался в три горла, из-за чего к первой линьке стал похож на большой плешивый мяч.  
Северус, отлинявший за пару недель до него, ехидно задирал клюв и демонстративно выгибал длинную шею — он, не признававший излишеств и только недавно начавший есть досыта, по меркам упитанных хохлатых считался обтянутым перьями скелетом. Зато мог почесаться в стратегически важных местах (например, под крылом) самостоятельно.  
  
Гарри же из-за своей короткой шеи не мог повторить этот трюк, отчего отчаянно страдал. Альбус, взиравший на них с небольшого валуна на берегу бассейна, настоятельно порекомендовал помочь Недоразумению долинять-таки до конца. Мотивировать Альбус умел — его крик, напоминающий вопли больного осла, внушал уважение и древний хтонический ужас. Поэтому не было ничего удивительного, что Северус — пусть и нехотя — согласился и водил клювом по спине недоразумения, старательно вычесывая густой серый пух. Недоразумение млело и плюхалось на хвост — от счастья лапы не держали. Когда линька закончилась, Северус сбежал в свое старое гнездо среди камней и два дня отлеживался, пока молодняк под чутким руководством Альбуса учился нырять.  
  
Ныряло Недоразумение отлично. Вдобавок, оно освоило хитрый трюк из арсенала хохлатых и частенько упитанной бомбочкой подлетало над поверхностью воды, выпрыгивало как можно выше и кричало как можно громче. «Позер, — думал Северус с плохо скрываемой завистью. — Весь в отца».  
  
Как-то незаметно пролетел год, за ним — второй. Недоразумение, периодически линяя, вычесывалось самостоятельно, приносило Северусу и Альбусу из кормушки рыбу и всячески радовалось жизни. Северус, так и не нашедший себе пару, довольно пристойно научился ладить с молодняком, изредка повышая голос и пугая их сипением. Детский сад отнимал столько сил, что он, едва приползая в гнездо, заваливался спать.  
  
Снилось ему почему-то сплошное Недоразумение. То и дело наблюдая во сне за гордо вскинутой хохлатой головой, за мерно вздымающейся широкой белоснежной грудью и за шоу, в которое постройневшее и набравшее силы Недоразумение превращало каждый свой заплыв, Северус и наяву то и дело ощущал отголоски каких-то смутных, неясных желаний. Недоразумение было похоже на покойного Поттера, оно было таким же бесцеремонным, не знающим границы приватности существом, как и в детстве, и все же было в нем что-то от Лили. Северус долго пытался сформулировать, что именно, а потом плюнул — не пингвинье дело производить сложные умозаключения. И списал все на чудачества Альбуса и их общую заботу о птенце. В конце концов, они растили Гарри без родителей, не имея собственных детей — мало ли как принято в нормальных семьях, в которых пингвины высиживают яйца, а не камни?  
  
Шло время. С какой-то тянущей болезненной пустотой Северус ждал, когда Недоразумение войдет в возраст поиска пары. Когда-то радующее его одиночество теперь пугало до холодеющих перепонок. Казалось, что-то страшное произойдет в тот день, когда Недоразумение — впрочем, он незаметно для самого себя начал называть его по имени, Гарри, — начнет подыскивать ветки и собирать камешки, а Северусу останется только площадка линяющих птенцов и стонущий по ночам старый Альбус — в последнее время тому часто нездоровилось. Гарри, правда, никакого интереса к самочкам не проявлял, а все так же продолжал нарезать круги в бассейне — Северус уговорил его учить мелкоту плавать. Время еще есть, время еще есть — с этой мыслью засыпал он каждую ночь. Не сегодня, пожалуйста, не сегодня — так начинался каждый новый день.  
  
Когда он понял, что не хочет его отпускать? Когда инстинкт, повелевающий заботиться о потомстве, пусть даже не своем — кто там разберет, где чей птенец в этом детском саду? — сменился осознанным желанием нравиться? Северус ожесточенно хлопнул по воде своей перепончатой лапой, разбивая отражение — кому он врет? Он никогда не чувствовал себя привлекательным. Все, что он может дать — это дружеская забота. И Северус, сжав клюв, поклялся себе, что не будет мешать Гарри искать себе пару. Как бы ему этого не хотелось.  
  
Киперы, как сговорившись, подселяли к ним в вольер все новых самочек. Одна безумная хохлатая пингвиниха по имени Белла кидалась на всех без разбору, щипала клювом и горланила что-то явно не очень пристойное. Северус привычно воротил клюв от зазывно переваливающихся самочек Гумбольдта, появившихся в зоопарке недавно, и демонстративно игнорировал само их существование. Гарри все реже устраивал заплывы, будто чувствовал общую нервозность.   
  
Беда пришла, откуда не ждали. Точнее, этого не ждал беспечный молодой Гарри, ни разу не сталкивавшийся со смертью, напрочь забывший о том, что когда-то у него были родители. Северус же предвидел этого давно, с той самой минуты, когда впервые стал присматривать за птенцами. Однажды утром Альбус не вышел к воде.  
  
Гарри, беспокоясь, обошел весь вольер. Северус, уже зная, где искать, поднялся на камни, где неподалеку когда-то было гнездо Поттера и Лили. И закричал громко, протяжно, увидев лежащего ничком Альбуса и его неподвижные черные скрючившиеся лапы. И Гарри забрался на камни и вместе с Северусом, наблюдая, как бережно Хагрид берет в свои огромные руки безжизненное тельце, как текут слезы, теряясь в его густой бороде.   
  


***

  
  
  
Все было неправильно. Так не должно было случиться. Нельзя было потворствовать этим его показательным заплывам, глупо было надеяться. Северус с тоской взирал на брачные ритуалы соседей по вольеру. Гарри, его Гарри тоже был в компании остальных хохлатых, нырял, подбрасывал тело в воздух, хлопая крыльями перед собой, жонглировал серебристой рыбешкой. Самочки, одна за другой подхватывающие молодых хохлатых, разбредались по укромным уголкам вольера. Северус, сидя в тишине каменной расселины, игнорировал растущее в животе чувство голода, потому что другое чувство пугало гораздо больше.  
  
Он слышал призывные крики Гарри, он ждал, что вот-вот прошлепают вразвалочку две пары перепончатых лап, и уже новый Поттер, его Гарри, будет подыскивать ветки для гнезда. Так пролежал он до вечера без еды и воды, вслушиваясь в нервные пингвиньи вскрикивания.   
  
В темноте раздалось пыхтение, шлепанье и рассерженный клекот. Следом на краю насыпи показалась хохлатая голова Гарри, сжимающего в зубах целую салаку. Она серебрилась в приглушенном свете ночных ламп и пахла свежестью. И морем. Гарри с торжественным видом взгромоздился на насыпь целиком, бросил салаку на камни и, выкрикнув что-то безобидное, но совершенно точно оскорбительное, ласково клюнул в плечо и прижался своим широким лбом ко лбу Северуса. А потом — Северус не мог поверить своим глазам, развернулся к нему спиной и приподнял тяжелую гузку. И не было в мире зрелища прекрасней, чем Гарри, посматривающий себе за спину, и салака, вяло трепыхавшаяся на острых камнях.   
  
Северус медлил. И тогда Гарри, недовольно гаркнул, схватил клювом большой булыжник и попытался подкатить его к Северусу. И нетерпеливо глянул — решайся, мол. Северус, повинуясь древнему инстинкту, ухватил клювом камешек поменьше и бросил его в сторону Гарри. Так велел странный пингвиний обычай, так делали все пингвины до него и будут делать после — из этих священных камней должно быть построено гнездо. Гарри посмотрел уже одобрительно, пригреб камешек крылом и приподнял зад. Снова.  
  
Позже Северус назвал это состояние двумя словами, подслушанными у киперов. Кажется, они говорили что-то наподобие «сорвало крышу». Крыша Северуса летела высоко и гордо парила где-то за пределами стеклянного купола, защищающего вольер от осадков. Крыша Гарри, постанывая, хлопала крыльями где-то в южном полушарии.   
  
Северус никогда не думал, что сможет балансировать на спине партнера. Да что там говорить, он никогда не думал, что этот самый партнер у него вообще когда-либо будет. И он, погружаясь в какое-то неведомое доселе оцепенение, едва успел краем сознания уловить мысль, что теперь он точно знает, что такое счастье.   
  


***

  
  
  
Счастье длилось только до утра. С приходом киперов поднялся ужасный шум и Гарри — его Гарри, подхватили в четыре руки и унесли куда-то, а он сердито кричал и вырывался.  
  
Только бы он не поранил никого из киперов, с тревогой думал Северус, вспоминая покалеченные пальцы Петтигрю и огромную змею, обмотавшую его запястье. Пусть не для него, пусть не с ним — но Гарри должен выжить. Любой ценой должен.   
  
Потекли томительные дни ожидания, и однажды дверь вольера открылась, и Северус, ожидавший увидеть своего Гарри, озлобленно вскрикнул. Друг к другу жались, дрожа, еще три самочки пингвина Гумбольдта.   
  
Хагрид, зашедший в вольер, грустно посмотрел на одинокого нахохлившегося Северуса, подгребающего под себя камешек (тот самый, первый камешек для гнезда), вздохнул и сказал:  
  
— Ишь ты, понавезли куриц. Скучаешь по нему? В лазарете твой Гарри. Перекусал всех, не дает себя осмотреть даже, вчетвером держали вот. Ты подожди, друг. Может, придумаем чего.   
  
Северус злобно посмотрел на трясущихся пингвиних, хрипло выкрикнул что-то крайне оскорбительное и, держа спину прямо, гордо прошествовал к скале и уселся, игнорируя окружающую несправедливость. Пингвинихи, возмущенные таким отношением к себе, принялись заедать стресс, пожирая салаку. Северус от души пожелал им подавиться.  
  
Гарри он увидел только через неделю. Грустный, похудевший, близоруко тыкающийся в стекло второго вольера, он беззвучно разевал клюв — шумные посетители заглушали любые доносящиеся из вольера звуки. Северус всплеснул крыльями, подковылял к стеклу со своей стороны и прислонился к нему лбом. Гарри повторил за ним.  
Так они простояли до поздней ночи.  
  
Северус замечал все, что творилось во втором вольере. Видел постоянные попытки белобрысого сынка Люциуса, прилизанного желтоглазого хойхо, оттолкнуть Гарри от стекла. С грустью наблюдал, как молодняк из огромного семейства Молли и Артура то и дело затевал возню, пытаясь вовлечь Гарри в свои игры. Как Сивилла, бешено вращая глазами, то и дело норовила клюнуть Гарри побольнее, а высокий упитанный сын Молли — Хагрид говорил, его зовут Рональд, — пытался подружиться и зазывал Гарри к кормушке, тряся зажатой в клюве рыбиной.  
  
Гарри целыми днями сидел, приложив к стеклу крыло. Ничто другое его не интересовало.  
  
Северус не смог бы уйти, даже если бы захотел.  
В зоопарк, тем временем, стали все чаще наведываться странные люди. Обвешанные диковинными приборами, они направляли их то на Гарри, то на Северуса, говорили что-то в разноцветные камни на палках, щелкали вспышками и опять говорили. С каждым днем толпа собиралась все больше и больше.   
  
Северус перестал ненавидеть пингвинов. Теперь он ненавидел людей.  
  
Он страшно исхудал, не отходя от стекла, перья его торчали в разные стороны. Самки теперь убегали от него, как от чумы, а за молодняком следил почтенный упитанный Гораций. Гарри тоже, казалось, уменьшился в размерах, стал казаться каким-то очень маленьким, встрепанным. Его хотелось обнять крыльями, защитить от этих толп зевак, спрятать среди камней и любить. Любить до остановки сердца, до конца дней, наплевав на мудреные пингвиньи ритуалы и глупых гумбольдтовых куриц.  
  
— Северус, отошел бы ты от стекла, — вздохнул однажды Хагрид. — Смотри, совсем отощал, кожа да кости, и перья сальные все. И на мальца своего посмотри, он же не ест толком ничего, он уже сидит еле-еле. Заклюют его там, хойхо — это тебе не куры. И Сивилла кричит все время, не зря ее в свое время от других хохлатых убрали. Не к добру это.  
  
Северус долго думал над словами Хагрида. Самому на себя ему было наплевать уже давно и глубоко, но допустить, чтобы Гарри... нет, даже мыслей таких допускать нельзя! Северус не спал всю ночь, ковылял на трясущихся ногах от недостроенного гнезда до входа в вольер, который он в ту памятную ночь гибели Поттера и Лили разломал острым клювом. Дверь сменили на железную — не выбраться. Северус только клюв расцарапал, едва не обломив самый кончик.  
  
Утреннее солнце осветило второй вольер и поникшего Гарри, все так же сидящего за стеклом. И Северус решился. Хрипло гаркнув, он опустил крыло, развернулся и понуро поковылял в сторону кормушки. Гарри взглядом проследил, как в клюве Северуса исчезает рыбина и опустил голову. Северус, покончив с завтраком, отвернулся и скрылся за каменной насыпью.  
  
Стратегический пост наблюдения позволял ему следить за вторым вольером, надежно укрывшись за препятствием в виде искусственно наваленных камней. Он ждал, что Гарри, разочаровавшись в нем, отойдет от стекла и поест. Гарри не двигался. Он смежил веки и будто бы уснул. Северус, всплеснув крыльями, словно какая-то курица-наседка, торопливо выбежал из укрытия и стал стучать клювом по стеклу, привлекая внимание посетителей зоопарка.  
  
Странных людей с непонятными приспособлениями со вчерашнего дня прибавилось, как и больших черных коробок на тонких палках. Безумного вида светловолосая девушка в шляпе с пингвинами бурно жестикулировала, смотря в одну из этих коробок.  
  
Дверь соседнего вольера открылась изнутри, и Северус увидел Хагрида, с трудом протискивающегося к стеклу, туда, где на полу лежал, не двигаясь, Гарри. Подхватив его на руки, Хагрид прижал Гарри к себе и понес, убаюкивая к выходу из вольера.  
  
Совсем как Альбуса.   
  
Хойхо победоносно вскинули свои белобрысые головы, а отпрыски Молли и Артура заполошно забегали, беззвучно разевая рты.  
  
Северус ждал два дня, не смея даже отвести взгляд от стекла.  
Гарри не было.  
И Хагрид не появлялся. Вместо него за вольером ухаживали другие киперы.  
  
От предчувствий все внутри сворачивалось колючим холодным клубком.   
  
Прошла целая неделя, зевак за стеклом вольера было столько, что рыбине негде упасть. Сумасшедшая в шляпе с пингвинами, тряся лохматой белой гривой, грозно поднимала в воздух плакаты с изображением шестиполосной цветной дуги. Северус с тоской наблюдал за жизнью соседнего вольера, а потом с ошеломляющей ясностью понял, что его Гарри не вернется.  
  
С трудом взобравшись на каменную насыпь, он хрипло гаркнул напоследок, раскинул крылья и бросился вниз, больно ударяясь о выступающие то тут, то там булыжники.  
Последнее, что он помнил — это огромные теплые руки, прижимающие его к пахнущему чем-то прелым ватнику, разорванному на груди  
  


***

  
  
  
Мир не перестает существовать после смерти, с тоской констатировал Северус. Боль не становится меньше, даже, кажется, увеличивается с каждым мгновением. Словно сквозь туман, он слышал обрывки каких-то странных фраз, слышал, как сердился Хагрид, как оправдывался второй голос, женский. Голоса сталкивались в его голове, больно ударяясь друг от о друга:  
  
«..это против закона природы!»  
  
«...омерзительное извращение!»  
  
«Их нужно усыпить!..»  
  
«...целый штаб развернули!»  
  
И уверенный голос Хагрида, перекрывающий эти странные, пугающие фразы:  
— Все будет хорошо, Северус. Ты поправишься.  
И странное тепло где-то под боком. Ласковое, знакомое, привычное.   
  
«Я точно умер, — подумал Северус. — Это же он, это Гарри. Это он рядом». Все остальное не имело никакого значения. Гарри был рядом, Гарри был с ним, и было абсолютно, совершенно плевать, что они оба умерли. Вот только открыть двигаться никак не получалось, даже веки казались тяжелыми и будто чужими. Странная штука — смерть.  
Первым, что он увидел, когда все-таки смог открыть глаза, был взъерошенный хохолок перьев.  
  
Тревожно клекоча что-то невразумительное, уперев крылья в тощие бока, Гарри нетерпеливо притоптывал лапой. Рядом стукнуло что-то металлическое, и Северус окончательно пришел в себя, и тут же понял, что никакой загробной жизни не существует — это был всего лишь лазарет, всего лишь клетка на кафельном полу. Гарри так же топал и разевал клюв, что-то рассерженно шипя.  
  
— Научился у Молли, ты смотри, Северус. — Добродушно засмеялся Хагрид. — Как сердитая жена.   
  
Гарри, что-то стыдливо недовольно буркнув, ушел в угол и сел, отвернувшись от всех, изредка виновато посматривая на Северуса. Наполнивший кормушку сардинами Хагрид хмыкнул «Ишь!» и уселся на огромный, специально сколоченный для такого великана табурет.  
  
— Вы, конечно, не поймете, что я вам скажу... ну да и пусть его. Луна вот говорит, что нельзя недо... недооценивать, вот. Короче, эти вот сумасшедшие с радугами, которых она вызвала... Я думал, ерунда какая-то, а теперь весь мир про вас ролики в этом, как его, интернете крутит. Пингвины-гомосе... тьфу, гомосексуалисты, во! В зоопарк такие толпы хлынули, что на выручку можно еще три вольера с пингвинами построить. А все вы, ребята. Говорил я Минерве, что неча было Геллерта отселять, глядишь, жили бы счастливо на своих камушках. А она заладила «противоестественно, противоестественно». Птьфу.   
  
Северус едва понял половину сказанного, но суть, кажется, уловил. Гарри, любопытно пыхтя, перестал нахохливаться и вышел из угла, проковыляв к кормушке.  
  
— Во, правильно, надо есть Гарри. Ишь, какая умная животина! — Восхитился Хагрид тем, как Гарри ловко перебросил одну рыбину Северусу, а вторую, не разжевывая, заглотил сам. — И заботливая. Говорил я Минерве, что нельзя пару разделять, да кто ж меня, дурака необразованного слушать будет?  
  
Погремев в шкафу ведрами, он взял самое большое и, что-то довольно бубня себе в окладистую бороду, вышел из лазарета.   
  
Они остались одни.  
  
Гарри склонил голову и виновато уставился на Северуса. Тот махнул крылом, мол, не обращай внимания, мелочи, заживет. Гарри довольно вскрикнул и зарылся клювом куда-то под повязку на шее Северуса — при падении пострадала, мелком подумал он и счастливо прикрыл глаза. Если он хоть что-то понимал в людях, разделение им больше не грозило — и от этой мысли сладко заворочалось что-то внутри.  
  
Гарри уткнулся ему куда-то под мышку и заворковал что-то успокаивающее, нежное.  
Северус прикрыл глаза и сам не заметил, как уснул.

  
***

  
— Вы видите перед собой редчайший случай, — вещал гид стоя на всякий случай на безопасном расстоянии от одетого в жуткий вельветовый пиджак Хагрида, выглядящий так, словно на нем совокуплялась целая колония морских котиков. — Это пингвины-самцы, принадлежащие к разным семействам: пингвин Гумбольдта и скалистый хохлатый пингвин. Они — пара. Их пытались разделить, подселяли самок, но они так тосковали, что под давлением ЛГБТ-сообщества и зоозащитников их вновь поселили в одном вольере. В природе существует множество примеров...  
  
Северус деловито оглядел свое творение и торжествующе гаркнул. В новом, просторном вольере, куда уместилась вся колония пингвинов зоопарка, в уютном углублении между камнями возвышалось идеальное, самое лучшее в мире гнездо.   
Северус подумал, что все так же не любит пингвинов, как и прежде. По крайней мере, всех пингвинов, которые не перестали казаться ему самодовольными идиотами. И сам себе он не перестал казаться старым и страшным.  
  
Просто теперь он любит Гарри.   
  
И это намного важнее.


End file.
